my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenichi Ikeda
Kenichi Ikeda '(池田健一'', Ikeda Ken'ichi) is a student studying in the 2nd year of the Shiketsu High, who intends to become a hero in the future. Not just any hero, but a great hero. Appearance Kenichi is a young man with a lean physique, even in relation to his height. He has a white skin, with straight black hair that forms a fringe on his forehead even though it is short. In addition, his eyes have a red color that even makes people afraid of Kenichi's eyes, because they appear to have a killer instinct. Below your left eye there is a small spot. In terms of clothing, Kenichi does not have much preference for a specific style or color. Usually he wears the first outfit he sees in his wardrobe. However, in most cases, Kenichi wears a white T-shirt, with a red jacket over it. He also wears both pants and black shoes. As for going to school, Kenichi wears a white shirt, blue jeans, with a brown belt holding it, and wears brown shoes with black soles. As an additional tone, Kenichi uses the hat that refers to the school where he studies, which in this case would be Shiketsu High. Regarding his hero costume, Kenichi covers his whole body with bands, just adding a few more details to his costume, but nothing that was too flashy. In addition, he wears a kind of brown scarf covering his neck. It has a large gray cape that practically covers your entire outfit, but only up to the knee. Inside the cover, Kenichi wears a black robe that goes up to the knees and up to the elbows, which is apparently torn in these parts. As a final touch, he wears a white band, as if it were a belt. In addition, he does not use any type of shoes in his suit. Personality Kenichi is a young boy well known for his controlling personality. This is very noticeable at school, especially when your class is in a kind of battle rehearsal, training to be able to work better in a team. It's at times like this in a group that Kenichi demonstrates his strong will to always be in control of a situation, always betting on himself as the most capable of leading, since he likes to plan, organize and accomplish anything, and always examining any possible situation to prevent even the smallest of errors. However, this makes his team work very difficult, as he always expects the group to act in the most perfect way possible and without any type of error, since he believes that any measly mistake that can cost someone's life. If someone makes a mistake, however small, Kenichi recriminates that person without thinking twice. This also decreases his reliability in the team, as he thinks that no one will make his demands as well as he does. This way of being is very intertwined with his perfectionist facet, always trying to remain safe and stable about something, and thorough, always focused on any aspect, no matter how small, in order not to make mistakes. Because he has this thought, Kenichi finds it very difficult to accept and learn from mistakes, not only his own, but also that of other people. Because of this, Kenichi likes to be recognized for his actions, as he does them in a committed, responsible and very attentive way, always wanting to deliver his best and exceed his own expectations. However, this is pretty bad for himself, because in case he thinks he made a mistake, like not being able to save someone, Kenichi feels guilty, feeling unable to do anything. Anyone who knows him superficially believes that he is an outwardly irritating person, always demanding the most from his class, arrogant, for always setting himself as an example of someone who does everything perfectly, and meddlesome, for always wanting to meddle where he is not called. Even though he doesn't care much about these criticisms, his whole way has a truth behind it. Kenichi, in reality, has a strong desire to help others, but this desire is transmitted in his perfectionist way of being, always wanting to act in the best possible way to prevent someone from dying. And he himself knows that if he doesn't act that way, he will never think he is good enough to be a hero. Biography Kenichi's story begins when he was four years old. One day at home, Kenichi saw that his sister, a little older and plumper, was trying on clothes that didn't fit her. Some time later, Kenichi heard her calling for help because she ended up getting stuck in her clothes. At first, Kenichi was unable to help her, but due to his willpower in wanting to "save" her, Kenichi woke up his quirk and thus made the outfit bigger. Obviously his sister went to hug him and thanked him for helping her. In that tiny moment, even though it was simple, Kenichi had a noble experience of what it is like after saving someone from danger. The dream of being a hero has been embedded in his head since that day. When he had "saved" his sister, Kenichi felt very happy not only for helping her, but also for discovering that he had developed a quirk. When his parents heard about it, they were very impressed without believing what he had done. When it was later that day, Kenichi's parents took him to the hospital. The doctor who consulted them confirmed the suspicion and then initially asked the boy to create some object in that room made of cloth. Kenichi managed to do it. But when the doctor asked him to create any object as long as he wasn't in that room, Kenichi was unable to place the order. The doctor then confirmed one of the boy's possible weaknesses: if he wants to create an object made of cloth, he either needs to see the object or he needs to have the object etched in his mind. After the consultation and from that moment on, Kenichi began to work his mind a lot so that he could remember any object, person or animal so that he could fulfill his desire to be a hero. Regarding their parents, both are separated and live in separate houses. Due to some legal arguments, Kenichi ended up living at his mother's house, along with his sister and an aunt, who he considers his grandmother. Kenichi at first was very sad about the separation, however he had realized, over time, that this would not only be better for his parents but also better for him, as he could work even more on the memory part. At the time when Kenichi lived with his mother, she wanted him to be an exemplary and perfect hero who should always try his best to save someone. She always encourages Kenichi to do anything perfectly, especially in relation to his quirk, where any mistake he made she scolded him. Much of Kenichi's personality developed during that time. After a while at his mother's house, Kenichi's aunt received a message saying that she had won a house from a late brother, which is close to Shiketsu High. Thinking about it, Kenichi's aunt asked her to take the boy to live there, as this would help him become a hero faster. After a long conversation, the mother and father accept and then Kenichi ends up moving in with his aunt in the new house. After a few years of living with his aunt, with Kenichi enjoying living there, Kenichi's aunt decided to enroll him in the Shiketsu High entrance exam. After learning more about how Shiketsu High works and seeing more about their entrance exam, he decide to do it. Upon arriving there, Kenichi takes the entrance exam and manages to enter, getting into the top ten. Quirk & Abilities Quirk "Threads" - Kenichi's quirk is a skill that allows him to create, model and manipulate any type of inorganic fabric, making him able to do almost anything with his imagination, but it is made of fabric. Abilities * 'Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat '- Even though he is not an expert hand-to-hand fighter, Kenichi still needs to have a little sense of this combat style, since in some situations he may find an opponent who is experienced in this combat style, so that Kenichi can minimum know how to defend himself. * 'Multi-Foe Combat Focus '- Even though the basic techniques he invented from his quirk are not very effective against a group of enemies, the general skills that Kenichi's quirk can generate are immense, since he can simply generate any object made of fabric, which can give him a lot of advantage in fighting with a group of opponents. * 'Binding Cloth '- This fighting style is based on employment of a long scarf-like weapon to ensnare his targets, to tie and immobilize opponents up, or to set up traps. It can also be used to increasing one's own mobility by grabbing onto objects. So that he could not only further improve his skills with the quirk, but also to have a good physical combat base, Kenichi decided to go to train with U.A. High professor Aizawa, this combat technique. Equipments * 'Capturing Weapon '- Capturing Weapon is a cloth-like equipment made from carbon fibers and a special metal alloy. Kenichi wears it around his neck only when wearing his hero costume. He is able to manipulate the weapon to ensnare his targets and immobilize them. This weapon is essential to use the combat technique mentioned above. In case he loses it or it gets damaged to the point where it can no longer be used, Kenichi can improvise using some type of fabric. Intelligence Kenichi due to his personality, has an intelligence above normal, being able to easily plan and carry out good combat strategies considered almost flawless. His intelligence is even more effective when it comes to your quirk, as it depends on two crucial factors: Creativity and Memory. And both Kenichi have plenty of it. Stats Conflicts * '''Class 2-A Entrance Exam * Katsuo and Kenichi vs Tarocchi (Lose) * Kenichi vs Fenrir Relationships * Parents - Even though they don't live with Kenichi, both his parents are very proud of him for being able to enter U.A. High at the same time that they both care about Kenichi along the way he went to want to become a hero. As Kenichi recently moved in with his aunt to go to Shiketsu High more easily, a few days a week his mother or father will visit him to see how he is doing. * Aunt '- She is basically the person who most cares about Kenichi's future. Sometimes she treats him like her own child. One day, she even told Kenichi that as long as she lives, she would do her best to make Kenichi realize his dream. * '''Sister '- Even though they don't talk much, due to the fact that she goes to college and works, she still has a certain affection for him and hopes that Kenichi becomes a great hero of this generation. * 'Teachers '- Even though he doesn't speak much to his teachers, Kenichi still respects them and obeys them when necessary. * 'Classmates '- At the school where he studied before, he had several friends who he talked to, like Katsuo Kato. However, as he now changed schools, going to study at Shiketsu High, he still doesn't know the people there, but he hopes that he can make great friends for his new class. * 'Katsuo Kato '- Katsuo Kato is a longtime friend of Kenichi. In addition to having studied at the same school with Kenichi, both live in the same condominium and are apartment neighbors. * 'Heroes '- Yami Yoseki, better known as Onyx (hero name), is Kenichi's favorite hero and which was the hero he was inspired by. Both in the case of Aizawa and Best Jeanist, both act as tutors for Kenichi, helping him to make better use of his quirk in future situations. * '''Villains - Tarocchi was the first real villain Kenichi has ever faced. At first, Kenichi feared him for his sadistic and brutal way of acting and being. Over time, Kenichi realizes that Tarocchi would be just another henchman of a bigger and more dangerous villain, Black Plaga. Trivia * The reasons why Kenichi uses several bands around his body would be two: the first would be related to the fact that when he bandages himself up, the environment around him, in his perception, becomes darker and quieter. With that he can focus better to further improve his memories and his creativity. The other reason would be related to the fact that he likes mummies and mythologies, mainly Egyptian mythology * Chocolate foods are Kenichi's favorites * Kenichi likes foreign music a lot, mainly Brazilian music, known as "MPB", even though he doesn't understand the lyrics very much * Kenichi loves dogs, especially the chubby and furry ones * Kenichi is one of the students in Class 2-A * Kenichi's hero name, "Moiros", it is based on the mythology of moiras, three sisters who determined the fate of gods and men from threads, where each thread represented a being, which they manufactured, wove and cut these threads that represented a lifetime Category:Males Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Heroes